The objective of this project is to further explore the role of women's empowerment on child health in developing countries. The project will use comparable methods to investigate the effect on fertility and child health of two policies meant to empower women: mandated political representation and female education. Specifically, the project has three aims. 1. To study the impacts of women's political participation on child health and to study the channels through which it affects child health. 2. To study whether reducing the cost of primary and secondary education can have a significant impact on girls' school participation and performance in Sub-Saharan Africa. 3. To study whether reducing the cost of education on for girls in Kenya can affect rates of early pregnancy and overall fertility. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]